Rotary internal combustion engines have existed for many years. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 650,661, these engines typically include a housing cylinder having a centrally mounted rotor therein coupled to an axial shaft, a fuel intake manifold and an exhaust manifold. The rotor includes a base and a shoulder extending from the base. The combination of the rotor and housing defines an annular passage therebetween. A spring loaded door or valve cycles into the annular passage so as to close a portion of the annular channel thereby defining a combustion chamber between the valve and the rotor shoulder.
In use, the ignition of fuel within the combustion chamber forces the rotor to rotate with the shoulder moving along within the annular passage. As the shoulder passes the combustion chamber portion of the annular passage, the shoulder collides with the reciprocating valve thereby pushing the valve over the shoulder. This riding movement causes wear upon the valve and upon the rotor shoulder. This also causes wear on the rotor base as the valve drops back the rotor base with each passing of the shoulder.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a rotary engine that is less susceptible to wear. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.